defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Visceril Strain
: :"''The only easy day was yesterday” :- Commander Visceril Strain '''Visceril was' a construct of The now defunct Royal Apothecary Society's E.G.E.O. Unit Project. One time Lightslayer to The Cult of Shadow. Deathstalker to The Undercity. Currently Commander to the 501st eastern Kingdom Special Operational Detachment - Delta *Former Jeweller and Blacksmith situated within Stratholme (Family name: Strain) *Served as a Deathstalker shortly after the re-awakening *Enlists into The Defiler's, quickly earning a reputation as a fine Soldier - See Rise of the Defiler below. *Put forward into the E.G.E.O. Unit Project *Served under Master Apothecary Faranell, loyaly obeying The Apothecarian *Cast aside after the closure of the E.G.E.O. Unit Project *Resides close to Gadgetzan, thieving spare parts, and Goblinetec tech *Seeks the gang known as 'Sixty Thieves' to gain higher knowledge of thievery *Actively enlists back into The Defilers, continuing the eradication of Alliance blight within the Basin of Arathi *Leads countless small teams to gather classified intel from within Silverwing Hold. *Counter strikes the Stormpike Guard by continuing to hold the Dwarvern threat back and aids in the dessimation of Stonehearth Outpost *Assasinates a corrupted Kor'Kron Sergeant, attaining important documents that lead to the rescue of over 50 Peons held as slaves to the 7th Legion *Leads a small Horde Covert Unit into the Alliance Keep in the northern Isle of Conquest to eliminate key strategic personel *Rewarded the Horde military title of 'Conqueror' from The Black Bride. (Video below: Rise of The Defiler) *Comes across a simple sermon within Arathi Basin, instantly connects to the words of the Archbishop *Continues to serve within The Defilers, appointed Death Squad Commando of special ops squad D.EL.T.A. Unit, serves as Lightslayer to The Cult of Shadow *Recons a disturbance within westfall, it's a trap set-up by Si:7, which they are successful in capturing Visceril *Si:7 R&D begin the dismantling process, Gnomish technicians study the Goblinetec & Elixiration implants, Visceril is placed into a stasis chamber *D.EL.T.A. Unit assault Si:7 R&D, rescuing several parts and successfully removing the stasis chamber, deploys them all to The Apothecary. *Apothecary Temperance 'Bones' Ellison sets up a temporary E.G.E.O. Lab within the War Quarter, the re-assmbly is a slow process *Put through rehabilitation, nearly all implant enhancements need major work *Performing at 87% combat efficiency due to severe lack of prime Goblinetec parts *Considered MIA during The Shattering *All D.EL.T.A. Unit operatives die horrifically during The Shattering *Through mind therapy past memories of his living life are discovered, none more important than his family name of Strain. *With all of Azeroth's attention on the newly discovered Isle of Pandari he ventures into the ruins of Stratholme to uncover more on his family lineage. Discovered his name was Victor Strain of the Strain family, a noble mining family that dealt with rare gems and ore. *Free from the burden of constant maintenance and upkeep the newly named Visceril Strain embarks on numerous covert operations within the Isle of Pandaria. *An unknown High Command from Undercity & Silvermoon appoint Visc to Commander of the newly formed D.EL.T.A. Squad. *With Garrosh Hellscream's vision of the new Horde and the ever increasing Kor'kron domination the newly re-formed D.EL.T.A. Squad. employ hit and run tactics within the Barrens. *After a trap is set by Alliance dogs many members of D.EL.T.A. Squad. are killed or MIA *Joins the Vile Thorn Personality & Occupation Often regarded as quite mad, rarely described as insane. A natural tactician enables Vis to lead small military units into battle often turning the tide toward the Hordes favour. Often leading D.EL.T.A Unit, but always following the teachings of The Forgotten Shadow. With the need to maintain the implants he has acquired quite a knowledgebase of Goblin Engineering. The memories from his past were cast from his mind when the E.G.E.O. Unit Project was undertaken, before the disassembly by Si:7 R&D a heavy hiss was prominent when speaking, but since the re-assembly this has so far disappeared. Appearance Visceril's appearance is somewhat odd to say the least, his decayed skin is pale, taut and dry. The cranium skin is a thin sheeth of decayed flesh laying over infused Extortionite™ and bone. Mithril tubing™ can been seen breaking through the muscle fibre and skin in the forearms. Often when not phased within the Infra Green spectrum a very slight humm used to be heard emanating from the Gyrokinetic Khoriumnite Power Core™. Now after the reassembly/necromancy Visceril Strain has lost the hiss of his voice and the hum of the Power Core has all but disappeared. Disassembly A mission to infiltrate and gather Apothecarian Files that had been stored into crates and were awaiting removal to Orgrimmar by the Kor'Kron, the Stormwind Intelligence agent Rémy 'Seven' Grymbeard happened to gather intel on the E.G.E.O. Module Unit Project. With Si:7 R&D demanded this priority 1, Jayse Ravenwest ordered 'Seven' to bring in the only known E.G.E.O. currently active. Amping up the apexis frequency relay housed in the roof of the Westfall lighthouse enabled Stormwind Intelligence to emit a loud frequency audible drone that only certain machinations can hear, 'Defiler' Visceril 8.0 investigated only to be caught by a series of Electromagnetic Manaweave Paralysis Nets laying on the sea bed around the isle were the lighthouse stood. Upon capture Visceril was taken back to Si:7 R&D for interrogation and disassembly. After a fight broke out due to a power cut within the R&D deptartment which shut down the container chamber were Visceril was, Rémy 'Seven' Grymbeard was seriously injured by the forsaken rogue. Visceril was finally contained and the disassembly by gnomish engineers began. All Goblinetec implants were successfully removed and confined to a separate lab for further testing and investigation. A report is made of each implant and it's various uses and is available within the Stormwind Intelligence Network files database. All known mixtures and grades of Elixirated material are now being handled by the Alchemical R&D chief of staff Rémy 'Seve' Grymbeard (retired from active duty due to injury). A report is made of each fluid found and it's various uses are available within the Stormwind Intelligence Network files database. The remains of the body was held in a stasis chamber until further notice. D.EL.T.A. Unit form a objective to recover their former leader & brother in arms and assaults Si:7 R&D, quick in and quick out D.EL.T.A. Unit are successful in the rescue and deploy the stasis chamber to The Apothecary, where away from prying Overseer eyes begin the re-assemble process. Visc is rehabilitated under the guidance of Apothecary Temperance 'Bones' Ellison. A temporary Unit Lab is constructed under the town of Brill. With the onset of the Shattering and ever increasing Kor'kron Overseers the lab is sealed until further notice. D.EL.T.A. Unit disbands due to all operatives die a true death during the Shattering. Rise of the Defiler - PvP Video 'Hammerfall, early evening. The mass of Forsaken labourers of Arathi Basin gather around The Black Bride: ' "Suffer no longer the tyranny of the living, for we shall deliver vengeance upon The League of Arathor, For far to long have we watched the Humans take, destroy and consume all within the basin. I call upon you now Visceril, former Deathstalker, former lowlife thief, Lead us to victory, lead us to GLORIOUS VICTORY!” The Black Bride sat proud upon her Warhorse, whilst all around her the forsaken pushed out from Arathi Basin applauded, cheered and exalted at her stirring speech. The massive crowd continued it’s roar as Visceril stood before The Black Bride. “Ass you wisssh my missstress, I sshall lead the Defilerss into battle, WE WILL get what iss ourss, WE WILL crussh the living. The time of the Humansss controlling the Bassin iss over. FOR SSYLVANASSS..FOR THE HORDE” The Forsaken erupted into cheer. 'East of Refuge Point, early evening. Two Si:7 Operatives ride horseback towards Refuge Point. ' “What the hell are they up to?” Shouted Ronald McDonally as the wind rushing past him dampened the sound “No idea but we must Alert Sir Maximus Adams of the sheer number of them at Hammerfall, My guess is they plan to tryand retake all resources in the Basin.” Replied Marcous White The two Si:7 Operatives laughed as the idea of the forsaken taking what was never theirs in the first place was absurd to the both of them. 'Hammerfall, evening. The flag of the Undercity stood proud, surrounding it was followers of the Forgotten Shadow, together in silent prayer. ' Visceril knelt, reciting his virtues. "Sshadow show me resspect for my enemy, Sshadow grant me unwavering persseverance in the face of my enemy, Sshadow guide the power that I wield toward my enemy” Wit a slight nod the Forsaken Conqueror stood and began his preparations for battle Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Forsaken Category:Rogues Category:Horde Characters